This invention relates to surveying equipment, and specifically to a device for holding a surveyor's stake or instrument.
Present surveyor's equipment includes electronic sighting devices which are aimed at a target instrument positioned some distance away. The target instrument is usually placed on the upper end of a surveyor's stake and is capable of receiving a signal from the sighting instrument and directing a signal back to the sighting instrument.
When using the above types of surveying equipment it becomes very important that the surveyor's pole or stake be accurately positioned, and that it be held in a stationary position during the takings of the various sightings.
Various holding devices have been used for holding the surveyor's stake or pole, but many of these devices are unstable and fall over easily. They often fall over in response to wind or in response to being bumped or jostled.
Surveying equipment is often used on busy highways where much traffic is encountered, and often the instruments are bumped or jostled or run over by vehicles. Therefore, it is desirable that these holding devices be constructed of materials which can easily be repaired or replaced with a minimum of expense.